


Месть

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Внизу не ценят стараний Кроули. Сами виноваты.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	Месть

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написала для WTF Good Omens: Ineffable 2020 на Зимнюю Битву 2020

— Я соблазнил ангела, — доложил Кроули, когда речь дошла до него.

В голосе его звучала самая искренняя гордость: еще бы, такое под силу не каждому. И неважно, как это случилось на самом деле. Если честно, Кроули и сам до сих пор не понимал, кто кого соблазнил, просто однажды Азирафаэль заявил вслух, что не видит ничего плохого в телесных удовольствиях, если уж Она сама подарила им эти прекрасные земные формы. И раз никто не запрещал наслаждаться вкуснейшими персиками и сочными гранатами в Саду, то отчего бы не порадовать собственную плоть и другими способами?

Кроули был не против порадовать и себя, и Азирафаэля. Он давно понял, что когда садится слишком близко к ангелу и тонет в исходящем от того тепле, внизу живота разгорается настоящее адское пламя, и сразу хочется до себя дотронуться. Иногда он так и делал: извинялся перед Азирафаэлем, уходил, прятался за частоколом из финиковых пальм и касался себя, обхватывая взбухший член рукой и проводя пальцами по налитым кровью венам. Конечно, Кроули всякий раз представлял, что это не он сам, а Азирафаэль дотрагивается до его пылающей плоти. Потом Кроули возвращался к ангелу, и они обсуждали, насколько человечество преуспело в архитектуре городов и крепостей. Так что когда Азирафаэль предложил поизучать свои тела, Кроули решил не отказываться.

Но сейчас на нем остановился тяжелый взгляд Вельзевул, а остальные демоны таращились на него, как на идиота. Хастур смеялся, Лигур крутил пальцем у виска. И Кроули понял, что больше не чувствует прежнего куража. Он ведь надеялся на награду и признание. Да, случай с яблоком прибавил ему репутации, но со времен изгнания людей из Сада прошло уже немало лет. У Евы и Адама родились дети — с первыми вышло как-то нехорошо, с третьим, Сифом, получилось лучше, а когда у того родился Енос, а у Еноса — Каинан, а потом появился Малелеил, тогда и Наверху, и Внизу внезапно поняли, что это надолго.

Человечество.

На Небесах занялись разработкой строжайших предписаний — людей надо было сделать послушнее. К счастью, секретный документ за подписью самого Архангела Гавриила самым непостижимым образом провалился Вниз, и теперь обитатели нижнего офиса выдумывали, как заставить людей нарушать эти предписания.

Чтобы завоевать себе как можно больше человеческих душ.

Кроули все это казалось безумно скучным. А Внизу требовали результатов. И новых злодейств.

— И как это поможет нашему делу? — спросила Вельзевул. — Как это приблизит нашу победу?

— Ну, я заставил ангела совершить грех, — объяснил Кроули.

И заодно вспомнил, как это случилось. Ангел повел его в пальмовую рощу, сбросил с себя плащ, расстелил под деревом и принялся расстегивать на Кроули одежду, а потом попросил его лечь и раскинуть руки в стороны.

— Сначала я, — сказал Азирафаэль, усаживаясь рядом.

Он будто исследовал Кроули — сперва нежно касался кончиками пальцев, потом осмелел, начал гладить и трогать в разных местах. Кроули не возражал. Ему было хорошо. Правда, он все не мог дождаться, когда же ангел уже сделает то, о чем он так давно грезил, и дотронется там, где ноет и горит. Кроули не удержался, и пальцы его сомкнулись на разгоряченной плоти.

— Не мешай, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Я сам.

Он послушно убрал руку. Азирафаэль раздвинул ему колени и уселся между ног. Кроули вздрогнул, когда ангел коснулся его в первый раз. Когда обхватил всей ладонью, сжал, разжал и обхватил снова, и чуть-чуть подвигал, и потеребил головку. Азирафаэль дотрагивался до нее самым кончиком языка, пробуя на вкус выступившие белесые капельки.

Кроули застонал: его членом, кажется, можно уже было перерубить ту самую яблоню в Саду.

Азирафаэль снова сомкнул пальцы. Кроули приподнял бедра и начал вдалбливаться в кулак, но надолго его не хватило, и он излился прямо в руку Азирафаэля.

— А ты очень интересно устроен, — сказал ангел.

— Ты устроен так же, — ответил Кроули. — Хочешь, проверим?

И они проверили. В тот день, и на следующий, и ночью, и утром. Они нашли — или изобрели — много новых ласк и способов получать удовольствие. Не то чтобы Кроули собирался делиться с коллегами подробностями, но о главном он должен был рассказать Внизу. Или все-таки нет?

Вельзевул вздохнула.

— Для людей и ангелов действуют разные правила. Или ты хотел, чтобы ангел Пал?

«Ни в коем случае!» — едва не вырвалось у Кроули. Он вообще не желал Азирафаэлю ничего плохого, просто решил, что может совместить приятное с полезным. Но сейчас нужно было срочно найти выход из положения.

— Он бы мог присоединиться к нам, — робко предложил Кроули.

— У нас тут что, есть вакансии? — заорала Вельзевул. — Или в офисе у кого-то слишком много места? Или своей зарплатой хочется поделиться? Здесь вас и так десять миллионов бездельников, а я одна!

От ее голоса по залу будто прошел ураган. Дагон изучала собственные сапоги, и даже Князья Ада съежились, став меньше и незаметней.

— Ты еще мне Михаила сюда пригласи! Или Гавриила, — не могла успокоиться Вельзевул. И вдруг осеклась.

А Кроули вдруг понял, что Вельзевул права. Азирафаэль нужен ему на Земле, а не здесь.

И не будет он больше ничего рассказывать Внизу. Раз к нему тут так относятся. Он вообще больше не был уверен, что здесь, в пропахшем плесенью подвале, у него есть друзья. Разве друзья будут вот так смеяться, ругать его или крутить пальцем у виска. Между прочим, он рисковал собой, когда становился перед Азирафаэлем на колени и брал его член в рот. Он ведь не знал наверняка: вдруг ангельское семя растворит его, подобно святой воде?

Не то чтобы Кроули сильно хотелось вернуться на Небеса и снова видеть постылые и скучные рожи Сандальфона и прочих. Но сейчас он понял, что связался не с той компанией. Ему просто не повезло, и все.

Зато у него был свой ангел. А у ангела были сильные руки, и Кроули нравилось, когда тот крепко обнимал его или прижимал к пальме всем телом.

«Да идите вы все...», — подумал Кроули.

Вслух он, разумеется, сказал другое:

— Ну, я пошел. Поразмышляю, как склонить человечество ко Злу.

И решил, что если его сторона однажды найдет способ, как уничтожить мир и начать Армагеддон, он обязательно расскажет об этом Азирафаэлю. А вместе с ангелом они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Ведь они еще не все о себе узнали.


End file.
